Tabula Rasa
by David-El
Summary: An answer to DZ2's Forget-Me-Not Challenge. In their first week back at Hogwarts, Harry and Neville are paired up for a very sensitive potion called Aviditas. But when Harry tests it, something unexpected happens: he loses his memory and has no chance to get it back. How will he fare with no memories, especially with a dangerous Tournament returning this year?
1. Challenge

This story is based on DZ2's Forget-Me-Not Challenge, so here's the rules.

**FORGET-ME-NOT CHALLENGE**

**Plot: **During one of his many death-defying adventures, Harry suffers an accident and, when he awakens he either:

A: Loses his memory completely with NO CHANCE of getting it back

OR

B: Can't remember who he is, but does eventually remember

**Rules:**

If challenge A, Harry CANNOT recall anything after July 31st of his first year at Hogwarts or, failing that, can't remember who he is!

If challenge B, Harry must regain his memory through flashbacks and snippets of memory

Severitus

Must be set any year before - but not including - 5th Year

Grey or Dark Harry

Pairings must be H/Hr, HP/LL, HP/DG or HP/DM

Harry must sever ties with Ron and see him for what he is: a greedy, waste of space.

Even if she does not become his paired person, Hermione MUST remain Harry's friend

Harry must not trust Dumbledore

**Suggestions:**

Harry siding with Tom

Harry becoming a Slytherin

Bindings on Harry's magic

Harry knowing about the Horcrux/prophecy

Severus reconciling with Sirius and Remus

Other Weasleys choosing to stick with Harry

Harry undergoing a full personality change

**Forbidden:**

Harry sticking with Dumbledore

Hermione going against Harry

The Golden Trio remaining together

Neville or Luna bashing

Light Harry

**OTHER THAN THAT, IT IS COMPLETELY UP TO YOU!**


	2. Prologue: Aviditas

**Tabula Rasa**

**Prologue: Aviditas**

_September 9, 2005-Potions Classrom_

"-I cannot stress enough the importance of getting this potion right, so I shall choose your partners," Snape was saying. Harry just groaned. Only one week into Fourth Year and Snape was already giving them an extremely difficult potion, and knowing his luck, Harry was certain that he'd be paired with his worst enemy: Malfoy.

His best friend, Hermione raised her hand to ask a question. "Professor, why did you emphasize the need for caution with this potion?"

"It is quite simple, Miss Granger. Unlike most of the potions that I teach, the Aviditas Potion is quite simply, still very new. No one, not even Herr Rommel, the inventor of the potion knows what every permutation does. Most potions are extremely well studied, that's how I know what mistakes you dunderheads have made just by looking at the potion. Merlin only knows why Professor Dumbledore asked me to have you make it."

"-Parkinson and Granger, Malfoy and Thomas-" huh, Harry got lucky, for once. "Weasley and Crabbe, Potter and . . . Longbottom." Harry and Neville both blinked in shock at that. It was well known in Hogwarts that the two of them were Snape's least favourite students and good friends, so why would he be nice enough to pair them together? Obviously seeing the question in their eyes, Snape explained. "Mr Potter, as much as it pains me to say this, you are a fair potioneer, fair enough at least that you will prevent any explosions that Longbottom would normally cause with any other student. Besides, knowing your abominable luck, you will probably end up without any end-of-year tests this year, and if you can make this perfectly, I'll know that you will be ready to take your OWLs next year, especially as I typically save this for Seventh Year students."

Parvati raised her hand at that and asked "Why do you only allow Seventh Year students to make it, Professor?"

"Because, Miss Patil, I only trust my NEWT level students to make it properly. If you make mistakes, I can only guess what will happen. As I said, it is a very unresearched potion. Now, get to work." Snape was about to go up to his desk to work on grading the Seventh Years summer reports when his godson Draco Malfoy made the sign that said he wanted to speak to him privately. "What is it, Draco?"

"Why does it seem like Ha-Potter hates you so much more this year, Uncle Sev?" the blond asked.

Snape sighed and said "Because I let a foolish grudge control my life and I nearly killed someone close to him." Draco looked ready to ask another question, but Snape stopped him before he could ask. "I'll explain everything tomorrow, young dragon, I promise." Little did either of the Slytherins know, but they would never have their conversation. By that time Saturday, everything would have changed.

At the same time, Harry was noticing something weird about Aviditas. "Neville, is it just me, or is every other ingredient a poison?"

Neville studied the list carefully before turning to Harry and saying "It _definitely_ isn't just you, Harry. Aconite, baneberries, nightshade, hellebore, oleander stems, hemlock, yew leaves, even a narcotic: warmweed! What is Snape thinking?"

"What do you say to changing some ingredients, Neville my friend?" Neville just grinned in response, and together, the duo switched out the poisons for different antidotes and panaceas.

Snape watched the Gryffindor duo in confusion, certain that such ingredients were not part of the potion, but his extensive knowledge of potion ingredients that made him the youngest Potions Master in centuries confirmed that their potion would not turn into a poison or explode, and his natural curiosity insisted that he let them finish and see the results. As the students continued, Snape noted the results when one by one, each team made a mistake in the potion, with nearly all of them resulting in a melted or blown-up cauldron. By the time the potions had finished, only three potions remained: Draco's, Granger's and Potter's. The odd thing about that, other than the fact that Longbottom managed to brew a potion without any mistakes, was that their potion seemed very similar to another potion . . . if only he could remember what it was.

"Very well, one of you will drink the potion, while the other catches the drinker. Assuming it works correctly, Aviditas will cause you to pass out for about a minute." And Potter would have a new memory for his . . . Patronus. Memory! "Potter, don't drink that!" But it was too late, Harry Potter had swallowed his potion. Immediately Harry's eyes slid out of focus, and a dreamy look of unconcern fell across his face, just before he collapsed and light convulsions started rocking his body. "Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, take him to the Hospital Wing, quickly!" Both Gryffindors immediately nodded and levitated Harry out of the room. To everyone's surprise, Draco decided to follow them, while Snape gave everyone else a foot of homework on the Aviditas Potion.


	3. Blank Slate

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter 1: Tabula Rasa**

"-Sure, why not Draco? Hey, Harry's waking up!"

The young man shot up when he heard the voice and whipped out his wand at the people at the foot of his bed. One was a girl with bushy brown hair in Gryffindor robes, another was a black haired boy with a little baby fat still on his face, also in Gryffindor robes, while the third was an attractive blond boy with grey-nearly silver eyes in Slytherin robes. "Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" he demanded, his mind quickly going through the offensive spells he knew before quickly deciding on Mortalitis Caliga. That sounded pretty impressive and scary enough to make them back up.

The brunette girl that had been by his side looked at him in shock. "Harry, don't you recognize us?"

"Harry? Who's Harry?" All three looked at each other in shock. What was up with that? The youth still kept his wand pointed at the trio though, he still hadn't received any answers.

"Do you know what your name is?" the blond asked. The youth frowned at that and started to lower his wand. How did he know he didn't remember his own name? He started to raise his wand against him, but the Slytherin raised his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear it. In fact, I'll prove it." Confused, the youth watched as the other boy took his wand out of his robe and handed it to him before sitting on the bed next to him. "Now, what do you remember?"

"Nothing, or at least nothing about me. I know that you're a Slytherin, and those two are Gryffindors, and from the feel of the magic around us, I'd guess that we're in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing."

All three looked completely shocked at everything he said, though the youth didn't know why. The girl sat down next to the blond and said "Well then, I guess we should start at the beginning. My name is Hermione Granger, and I was one of your best friends. This is Neville Longbottom, another of your friends, and this is Draco Malfoy. Your name is Harry James Potter, the only child of James and Lily Potter, and until about an hour ago, a member of Gryffindor House."

"What do you mean, until an hour ago?" Harry demanded.

"Hermione, why don't you get a mirror, assuming you don't already have one?" Draco asked.

"Do I really look like someone who uses a mirror, Draco?" Hermione asked with a laugh, before heading to the office.

"Well, I guess she has a point," Neville said before laughing, quickly joined by Draco.

Their laughter was quickly cut off when Harry asked "Why did she say she _used_ to be my best friend? What happened?"

Neville was thrown by the harshness in Harry's voice, but Draco, having been on the receiving end of that voice for three years just shrugged it off and answered him. "Well now, I'd guess that she used the past tense because you lost your memory, Harry. Can you be friends with someone you don't even know?"

"Hmm, you have a point there, Draco." Draco started when he heard Harry call him by his first name. Harry had NEVER done that before! Maybe they did have a chance to be friends! "Speaking of friends, I'm guessing that we weren't friends before I lost my memory?"

"How do you figure that, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Well, Hermione introduced herself and Neville as my friends, but not you. Then there's the fact that I was a Gryffindor while you're a Slytherin, and those two houses have a natural rivalry, so it's kind of obvious if you think about it."

Draco smiled at Harry and confessed. "Yeah, we weren't friends before. To be honest, we were actually each other's archrival."

"Archrivals, and you came to visit me in the Hospital Wing?"

Draco grinned. "That's actually a bit of a long story, Harry."

"Well, Potions was our last class of the day, Draco, so I _think_ we have time," Neville joked. "Besides, I'd like to hear the story too."

"Same here, if I can believe you," Harry responded.

Draco studied him carefully, as if he was seeing Harry for the first time. (Which, if he thought about it, he was.) "Very well then, I solemnly swear on my honour, my magic and my life that I will only tell the truth to Harry Potter. Oh, and you might as well get comfortable, Neville. Now, growing up, I was only exposed to people that my father considered his equals, but I quickly learned that there were a lot of people that were poorer than us that might be good friends or allies. So, I talked to my mother about how to figure out who would be a true friend and who just wanted to be my friend because I'm Draco Malfoy. Mum suggested that I create a mask."

"A mask?" Neville asked.

"Not a literal mask, more like another persona. I called him the Malfoy brat, and that's the Draco Malfoy that you know best Neville. Malfoy was a spoiled brat and let everyone know how rich and important he was. If people still wanted to be friends with me after meeting him, I knew that they only wanted me for my money. Unfortunately almost everyone I met was like that. Until July 31, 2002, when I met a messy haired brunette boy wearing Muggle clothes that were far too large for him. Harry, not only were you were the first person _ever_ to not only not be impressed with Malfoy, but I think you actually disliked me after our talk! I was so impressed by you that I _knew_ I had to be friends with you."

"If that's true, then what happened? You and Harry seemed to be rivals from our first Potions class," Neville asked.

"Two reasons, Neville, I can call you Neville, right?" Draco asked. Among the old pureblood families, it was incredibly rude to call someone by their first name unless you were friends or close family. Neville nodded, allowing Draco to continue. "First was that my father decided to saddle me with two bodyguards-"

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Neville asked.

"Exactly. But they aren't just bodyguards, they're also spies for my father and I couldn't ditch them, not on the train anyways. The second problem was Weasel."

"A weasel?" Harry asked, completely confused. "How could a weasel keep us from being friends?"

Neville and Draco joined in the laughter, and Hermione had returned before Draco could finally calm down and explain. Looking in the mirror, Harry could clearly see that where the others had House crests, he had only the basic Hogwarts crest that unsorted Firsties wore. Huh, no wonder the others said he _used_ to be a Gryffindor. Draco finally calmed down enough to say "Weasel is my nickname for another of your 'friends,' Harry. His real name is Ron Weasley and . . . our families have been feuding for several centuries. It used to be a full-out feud, but it's simmered down to words and the occasional fight. Anyway, when I introduced myself, he laughed and I insulted him. When I offered my friendship to you, admittedly as the Malfoy brat, you turned me down and I . . . lost my temper at you. We've been archrivals ever since."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "If that's true, then why are you here?" He had to admit that Draco seemed like a great guy, the kind of person that he'd want as a friend. His mask must have been the worst git imaginable if he had turned Draco's offer down.

"Well, I've always wanted a chance to apologize, but until now, I've never been able to ditch my bodyguards while you weren't around Weasel. I was just going to apologize to you, but now I say to hell with my mask. If we're going to be friends, I want us to be friends without any masks at all. So, what do you say Harry? Friends?" Draco asked, once again offering Harry his hand.

Harry didn't even need to think about it. He just took Draco's hand and shook it, grinning at his first friend (that he could remember.) "Definitely, Draco. Now, um, we _do_ still have some problems."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Draco asked, slightly worried that Harry meant some kind of problems with him.

"Well, if Hogwarts no longer recognizes me as having been sorted, what about my grades for the past three years? And what about my parents? Has anyone told them yet?" The trio winced at Harry's words, none of them wanting to be the one to tell Harry the terrible truth.

Hermione was the first to move. "I'll check with Professor McGonagall about your grades, Harry. But I have to admit, I kind of hope that you have to redo your reports."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Harry asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you and Ron tended to do as little of your own work as possible and mostly copied off of her over the last three years," Neville explained. "She probably wants to see how you do without her help now." Harry winced at that, upset that he used to copy off one of his friends. Why had he even thought that it was acceptable?

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. Why had the others reacted that way when he asked about his parents? He was just about to ask when Hermione returned with an adult in all-black robes behind her. The man had the palest skin Harry had ever seen, a nose that looked like it had been broken at least once in his life, and greasy hair that looked like it could burn if it got too close to a flame (and was probably the result of spending far too many hours over a potions cauldron. Well, either that or an intense hatred of shampoo.) "Harry, this is our Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House, Professor Severus Snape."

"Why did you tell him that, Miss Granger? He already knows who I am," Snape sneered at her. Harry immediately disliked him.

"Actually, _Professor,_ I _didn't_ know that. Hell, forty-five minutes ago, I didn't know who _I_ was!"

For the first time in their lives, the four students saw Severus Snape gape in shock at Harry. "You honestly didn't know who you are, Mr Potter?" When Harry shook his head 'no,' Snape became a little worried. "Mr Potter, if you don't mind, I need to perform a low-level Legillimency scan."

Harry turned to Draco for an explanation. "Essentially he needs to read your mind, Harry. I assume you're hoping to get a hint about what exactly happened to Harry's memories, Uncle Sev?"

"That is correct, Draco. But I thought you weren't going to call me that in front of people you didn't trust?"

"These three I trust, Uncle Sev. I trust them without any reservation at all," Draco said with a grin. And why wouldn't he trust them? If anyone could predict their actions, it was him, their former worst enemy.

Snape raised an eyebrow at his godson, then shrugged his shoulders. He knew Draco well enough that he could be as stubborn as the worst Gryffindor when he truly believed something, so he should get on to what he came here for. A quick cast of _Legillimens_ and Snape was diving through Harry's memories. Snape was shocked to find that while Harry was now a veritable library of spells, many of them fairly Dark spells, his memories just stopped in the Hospital Wing. Once he pulled out of Harry's mind, he said "Mr Potter, I honestly don't know if it's possible to retrieve your memories. There is literally _nothing_ in your mind before the Hospital Wing other than vague knowledge. Your potion is even more effective at removing memories than an Obliviate. You are essentially a blank slate now."

"Tabula rasa," Hermione said, just barely loud enough for the others to hear. "There's your name for that variation, Professor, tabula rasa. It literally means 'blank slate.'"

"Miss Granger, that . . . is a very good idea. Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, if it's acceptable to you, I shall publish your recipe in the next issue of _Potions Monthly_ and see that you two get full credit." The duo both nodded and Snape continued on to the other problem Hermione had brought to him. "Also, your fears are well founded, Mr Potter. I checked your grades over the last three years and found absolutely nothing. It's as if you never started here. However, I am sure that the other professors would be willing to provide you with a list of reports that they assigned you over the previous year."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Harry said. Now that he wasn't insulting Hermione, (who he was already starting to regard as another friend,) Snape seemed like a pretty fair guy, and Harry was looking forward to his classes.

"You're welcome, Mr Potter. Now, I've spoken to Madame Pomfrey and she said that you are free to leave the Hospital Wing. However, as you have not been resorted, we've been forced to find you an alternate room. Follow me." Harry looked at his friends and gestured for them to follow as well.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Snape stopped in front of a portrait of a short, athletic man in a camouflage cloak. "Greetings, Ranger Treaty, we have need of your services."

"Very well, Professor, set the password then." The four students were all shocked at the voice. The portrait was of someone that couldn't be out of his twenties! Even more shocking to the two purebloods was the title that Snape had given the portrait: Ranger. Both of them knew that the Ranger Corps was one of England's most famous defenders and justices of the peace. Founded by High King Arthur himself, the Ranger Corps was a group of archers and woodsmen whose skills were so great that many had believed them capable of magic, though few if any actually were. Archers that almost never missed, no matter the target or range, tracking skills greater than any other, and a camouflage cloak that worked as well as any invisibility cloak. Even Muggles knew of the most famous Ranger: Robin of Locksley, aka Robin Hood.

"Blank slate," Snape answered the young Ranger, and Treaty nodded before opening the wall behind him. The four youths followed the teacher inside before the portrait closed the door in front of them. Inside was a simple living room/kitchen with another door to the left, presumably leading to a bedroom or loo. "This was the official quarters of the King's Ranger when he visited Hogwarts, and it shall be your quarters until you have been resorted, Mr Potter, you will be staying here. Your friends are allowed in here, so long as none of you get up to any . . . teenage antics in here. Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger will bring you the list of essays that you are expected to have finished by this point in your education. Goodnight, and I expect you three to have filled Mr Potter in on any pertinent information." And with that, the 'great bat of the dungeons' turned and left the room.

"Professor Snape doesn't really like me, does he?" Harry asked after they sat on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Sorry, but no he doesn't, and I've never found out why," Draco answered. "He seemed to hate you from the minute that you stepped into Hogwarts, and it's only gotten worse since."

"Actually, we found out why a few months ago," Hermione said. "As it turns out, your dad and Snape were schoolyard rivals, much like you two were, and because you look so much like him, Snape took it out on you."

"That reminds me, has anyone written my parents about what happened?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Draco began, "do you know anything about a wizard known as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Voldemort?"

"Never heard of him."

Draco sighed, this was going to be difficult. "About twenty-five years ago, Voldemort started a war against the Ministry of Magic. Most of our parents fought in the war once they were old enough, though some stayed out of it, while Hermione's parents and others like them couldn't join the fight." Draco paused long enough for Harry to confirm that Hermione was Muggleborn before continuing the story. "For eleven years the war raged on, until Halloween night, 1990, when he just disappeared. Your parents died during the war."

"My parents . . . are dead? Then who have I been living with?"

"You were _supposed_ to go to your godfather, Sirius Black, but _Dumbledore_ sent you to the worst sort of Muggles: your aunt and uncle, who absolutely _hate_ magic!" Hermione growled out.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Give me a few seconds and I'll show you," Neville answered. He went into the other room, which turned out to be the bedroom and brought out Harry's trunk. He set it in front of the couch, opened it then started fishing through the Chocolate Frog cards. "Here he is!" Neville exclaimed when he found the card. On one side, the card showed an old man with flowing silver hair, beard and moustache, half-moon glasses and a crooked nose. The other side read:

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**_

_**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**_

"So, the headmaster decided he had the power to ignore my parents wishes?! Who does he think he is?"

"Merlin reincarnate," Neville answered. "Most of our generation don't like or trust him, but he's the most powerful man in the country."

"_Please_ tell me that I didn't like him."

"Unfortunately, the two of us were among his most ardent supporters," Hermione answered. "Until we found out that Sirius was thrown into Azkaban under Dumbledore's watch _without a trial_!"

"_He did WHAT!_" Harry demanded. Harry completely lost control of his temper and his magic, enough that his three friends ran from the room in order to avoid becoming targets of his wrath. Eventually Harry calmed down and went to bed, but not before vowing to destroy Dumbledore and finish off Voldemort. The two wizards would rue the day they messed with Harry James Potter!


	4. Wolfsbane

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter 2: Wolfsbane**

_Sept 10, 2005-Ranger's Quarters/Harry's Temporary Dorm_

After breakfast the next morning, Draco retrieved the list of essays that Snape had assigned the previous four years and returned to Harry's temporary dorm. "Harry, are you in here?" Draco asked, still worried about how Harry had taken Hermione's news the previous evening.

"Over here, Draco." Draco turned to see Harry sitting at the small table in the room, doing something he doubted Harry had done before the memory loss: reading his Potions books. "I was a little worried that you wouldn't want to be my friend after . . . what happened last night."

Draco just grinned at Harry. "Harry, I've wanted to be your friend for three years, do you really think a little well deserved temper-tantrum is going to scare me off? Although, I am glad that _I_ never made you that mad."

Harry laughed at that. "Draco, I sincerely doubt you could have _ever_ made me _that_ mad." Draco's grin slid off his face at that. Once again, he was hopeful that Harry would never retrieve his memories. He didn't want Harry to know just how bad Malfoy had been. Sure it wasn't really him, but it was the only version of him that Harry had ever known until yesterday. "Hey, Draco? Have you ever heard of these books?"

Curious, Draco went to see the mystery books, but when he saw them, he was completely confused. "_Philosopher's Stone: Year One, Chamber of Secrets: Year Two,_ and _Prisoner of Azkaban: Year Three_? No, I can't say that I have, but they sound like they could be books about our years here at Hogwarts. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, I was looking over my books and I found these three. I can't open them, or this one," Harry explained, while pointing at one final book that looked more like a journal.

"Well, we can figure out the mystery of those books later, Harry. Right now, I've got your list of Potions essays from Professor Snape."

Harry grinned at the blond Slytherin. "Great, that's the last bunch of essays I need, Hermione and Neville already delivered the others. Now I just need a good place to write them."

"Isn't here good enough?" Draco asked.

"It's nice and peaceful here, Draco, but our school books don't have enough information. The library would probably have the right books, but it's not private enough."

Draco thought about that for a couple minutes before responding. "So, you need a place with lots of books on our subjects, but more private than the library? Pick up your things and follow me."

"Why?" Harry asked, as he packed up the lists of essays, parchment, quills and ink.

"Because I know the perfect place for you, Harry."

Draco led Harry on a long walk through the castle, navigating the rotating staircases without a single misstep or apparently getting lost once, until they finally ended up in a corridor on the seventh floor. But Harry noticed a problem. "Draco, what are we doing here? There's nothing here but this stupid tapestry." And indeed, the corridor was completely bare except for a tapestry of what appeared to be a wizard attempting to teach trolls ballet. There was no sign of a door or even a window outside.

Draco just grinned. "Pace in front of the tapestry three times, focusing on what you need, Harry." Harry glared at the Slytherin, convinced this was some sort of trick, but he did it anyway. As Harry paced in front of the tapestry, Draco explained. "I first heard of this place two years ago, and I've been using it ever since. Harry, behold the wonders of what the house-elves call the Come and Go Room, or as I prefer it, the Room of Requirement."

Harry stared in shock as the door appeared out of nowhere. Draco bid him enter, and what he saw went beyond his wildest dreams. Not only were there all the books he could have possibly asked for, (and on every subject imaginable,) but also a nice desk, with a chair and plenty of parchment, ink and quills to work with. "I _love _magic," he whispered, before getting to work, not even sparing Draco another glance. Several times Draco attempted to offer his help, but Harry didn't even seem to hear him, so he just left Harry to his own devices and left to meet up with Hermione and Neville.

_Sept 13, 2005-Ranger's Quarters_

Draco and Hermione were getting worried. It had now been over three days since either of them had seen or heard from Harry and both of them were worried that Harry might have run into some of Draco's former associates, i.e. the so-called Jr Death Eaters. With Harry missing his memory, they both feared that he would be far too impressionable, and could easily fall for their lies. But when they arrived at Harry's temporary dorm, Ranger Treaty told them that Harry hadn't been there in more than three days. "I've got an idea," Hermione said, before going into the dorm and diving into Harry's trunk. Draco became all the more confused when she pulled out a blank piece of parchment and tapped her wand against it, saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

His confusion disappeared when he saw what appeared on the 'blank' parchment: a complete map of Hogwarts, with labels showing where everyone was. "Hermione, what kind of map is that?" Draco asked, clearly in awe of the map.

"It's called the Marauder's Map, and James Potter and his friends made it. They were pranksters, a lot like the Twins, and they used this to pull off their pranks. I was hoping to find Harry on it, but he isn't on the Map! You don't think he's gone to Hogsmeade, do you?"

Draco considered that for a while before finally answering "No, probably not. I mean, we're not even sure if he remembers Hogsmeade or not." Then Draco got an idea. "Can I see the Map, Hermione?" She nods and sets it on the table for both of them to read. "Where's the seventh floor corridor?" Hermione points it out, and Draco starts laughing. "I think I know where he is, Hermione. Follow me."

"How can you know where he is just by looking at one corridor?"

"Simple, Hermione, by the fact that a room I know is there, isn't shown on the Map. And the room that isn't on the Map, is also the room that I left Harry in." Hermione stayed quiet after that, until Draco finally led her to the Room of Requirement. And sure enough, Harry was still in there, casting a drying charm on a parchment, which he then placed on top of one of the fifteen stacks of parchment. Draco stared in amazement. "Harry, have you left this room at all since I brought you here?"

"Of course not, I had to finish up the reports. I want to get resorted as soon as possible. Why, is something wrong?"

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Harry, it's been three days since Draco brought you here, it's the thirteenth."

"Huh, no wonder I'm so tired and hungry." Then, the full effects of exhaustion hit him, and Harry collapsed onto a bed that the Room created, and he instantly fell asleep.

"Does he do that often?" Draco asked.

"Not really. Typically he saves it for after our near death experience/end of year adventure, and then he's out for at least a day," Hermione answered. "While he's asleep, why don't we go over his essays and see how he did?" Draco immediately agreed, as soon as Hermione brought Neville there to cover Herbology, and together, the three new friends started looking over the essays.

By the time the elves brought supper, they had nearly finished, and both Draco and Hermione could tell a difference between the work of pre-Tabula Rasa Harry and post-TR. Typically Hermione would have found about a dozen corrections per essay for Transfiguration and at least double that for History (the two subjects she was going over,) yet she had yet to find anything worse than a spelling mistake. In fact, if she were being honest with herself, post-TR Harry had the potential to be even better at Transfiguration than her, and Transfiguration was her favourite core subject!

Draco was confronted with much the same revelation. Ever since First Year, him and Hermione had been tied for first in Potions, with her excelling in the theory, while he excelled in the practicals. But now, he was confronted by what could be near-genius level in the theoretical parts of Potions. If this was matched in the practical lessons, then he knew that Harry was going to quickly become his godfather's favourite student. Then he found something that utterly confused him. "Hermione, were we ever asked to do an essay on the Wolfsbane potion?"

Hermione looked up in confusion. "No, we weren't, Draco, why?"

"Because I've just found one that Harry wrote." Hermione was confused, but just shrugged at it, while Draco started reading the Wolfsbane essay far more carefully than he had the others. As he finished the first page of the essay, he was extremely intrigued. Harry stated that he had found the original article on Wolfsbane by Damocles Belby, and as the article had only the ingredients and not the actual instructions, Harry had decided to create his own recipe for the potion. (Damocles had kept the recipe to himself so that other Potions Masters would have to go to him to get the recipe, thus bringing in more Galleons.) When he finished the second page, the first part of the actual recipe, Draco was confused. What could a Calming Draught, albeit a very strong one with an odd recipe, do for a werewolf? The third page was nothing but a mystery, but it seemed to Draco that it was bordering on insanity. The fourth page convinced him that Harry was going nuts. The Animagus potion? Really? That couldn't do anything for a werewolf. Then came the fifth and final page, and Draco gaped at the _pure brilliance_ that was Harry's Wolfsbane. He quickly did some calculations based on Harry's recipe, and he nearly fainted in shock. _This could work!_ Draco thought. In fact, if Draco had done his calculations right, it was _better_ than the Belby recipe. This could actually turn into something more like an actual _cure_ for lycanthropy! Or at least, the curse part of it. "Guys, I'll be right back!" Draco shouted as he ran for the dungeons with Harry's reports.

Everyone in Hogwarts who saw Draco from the time he left the Room of Requirement until he arrived in the dungeons was in shock. What could Malfoy be up to, running around with a satchel, five pages of parchment, and the biggest grin they had ever seen? Even the teachers were suspicious, and most especially was the one known as Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody. In his experience, no Malfoy ever smiled, even when they had been doing the Dark Lord's bidding. Could this have something to do with the supposed friendship that rumour said had sprouted between Malfoy and the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die?

But none of them were as shocked as Severus Snape, because Draco did something he had never done before: burst into his office without so much as a single knock. Even more surprising was when he _demanded_ that his godfather read one of _Potter's_ essays, of all people! But when Snape bent his stiff neck, his eyes widened with every paragraph and every step he read. Somehow, the memory-wipe potion had turned Harry _bloody_ Potter into a budding Potions Master! The boy had created not one, but _three_ brand new potions in a single week! First, the potion responsible for his condition, now a potion to create a strong Occlumency shield and a nigh-on perfect Wolfsbane potion, and both in a single recipe! "So, what do you think, Uncle Sev?"

"What do I think, Draco? I think that I need to start brewing this as soon as possible. Write to the Wolf and explain the situation and ask if he's willing to test it by Saturday."

"Saturday? But I thought-"

"That it took a week to brew Wolfsbane? For the Belby recipe, it does. But with Potter's recipe, I believe it could be done in as few as two days. Now go and write that letter!" Draco ran off while Severus started brewing the first step in the new Wolfsbane.

_Sept 14, 2005-Apartment 417, Diagon Alley_

Remus John 'Moony' Lupin, former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and werewolf was managing to continue living off his earnings at his last job and reminiscing on the revelations of three months earlier when the doorbell to his apartment started ringing. Confused, Remus went to the door and opened it, only to find a very familiar grim-like dog at the door, one that immediately knocked him off his feet and licking his face. "Padfoot! Get off, you bloody mutt!" Remus laughed. His best friend quickly obeyed and Remus got up, closed the door and silenced it before turning back to the 'dog.' "Sirius Orion Black, what do you think you're doing here?"

With a near silent 'pop,' the grim turned into the fugitive Sirius Black, who quickly explained. "Harry's in trouble again, Moony. Voldemort's on the rise again, and Harry's smack in the middle of it. I'm on my way back to Hogwarts so I can help him, if I can, and I decided to visit you on the way."

Remus shook his head, that was _so_ like his old friend. There had never been any confusion as to why Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor. His courage and nobility were second to none, except for maybe Harry himself. "You do realize that Harry will just worry about you all the more, don't you?"

"Maybe so, but it's safer for him if I'm around to help should he need it," Sirius replied. He was obviously about to continue, but a feathery ball hit him in the side of the head. "What the bloody . . . oh, it's you again, huh? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked the ball, which, as it turned out, was actually a very energetic owl. It was actually the same owl that Sirius had gifted to Ron Weasley after he had revealed that Ron's pet rat was in fact the traitor Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew.

"He's obviously got a letter for me, Sirius. Now, see if you can catch it before it tries to fly off, would you?" Eventually, the two friends managed to catch Pigwidgeon and collect the letter. What they read shocked them to the core.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_My name is Draco Malfoy. You may not remember me, but I was one of your students in Defence Against the Dark Arts last year. I'm a Slytherin in Harry's year, and considered myself his archrival. However, things here have changed since then, and one of the repercussions of that change has to deal with you._

_Last Friday, Snape was forced by Dumbledore to have us attempt to brew the Aviditas potion, something he usually saves for NEWT level students. Harry managed to botch his up, but being Harry, he did it in a unique way. When he drank his and Neville's concoction, Harry collapsed, and when he woke up, it was revealed that he had lost his memory. Fortunately, that allowed me and him to restart our relationship on friendly terms, and we now consider each other best friends._

_Now, as a result of Harry's memory loss, Hogwarts stopped recognizing him as a student, and as such he now belongs to no house and has rewritten all his essays in order to get his grades for the previous three years. Among his essays, we found that Harry had written his own recipe for the Wolfsbane Potion, one that both I and Professor Snape believe will work. As you are the only werewolf we know, we were wondering if you would consent to testing the potion out one it's finished, sometime this Saturday. If we are right, Harry's Wolfsbane will become the closest thing to a cure for your 'furry little problem' as is possible._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Draco Malfoy,_

_4__th__ Year Slytherin,_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

_Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

"Draco Malfoy, as in Lucy and Cissy's son? What do you know about him?" Sirius asked.

"As he said, he was considered Harry's archrival, if not archenemy at Hogwarts. They're the Seekers for their teams, and from what I heard, he seemed like a clone of Lucius Malfoy. The odd thing was, in class, he showed me nothing but the utmost respect. Hell, he was my second best student, second only to Harry. Hearing that they've become best friends, well, it's hard to imagine."

"Unless he was like Regulus," Sirius suggested. Remus stared at his old friend, until Sirius explained. "Regulus was far from the blood supremacist that he portrayed in school. Actually, we had basically the same beliefs, but he wasn't as brave as me, so he created a mask so he would be able to survive in Slytherin. That mask also allowed him to join the Death Eaters to save my skin after I turned them down, while still supporting our side. Cissy and I were the only one's that knew of Reggie's true loyalties. Draco may have been the same," Sirius explained. "But what concerns me is that Draco said that Harry lost his memory."

"And why is that, old friend?"

"Because of how few people know I'm innocent, Remus! What if Harry believes what the Ministry says again? I had a hard enough time convincing him the _first_ time, and we had the rat with us! Will he still believe me now, when I have no proof?"

"Padfoot, Hermione still knows you're innocent, and I'm sure she'll explain that you're innocent," Remus argued. Then his thoughts turned to the reason that Draco Malfoy had written him in the first place. "Do you think that Harry really could have created a new Wolfsbane?"

"Well, I honestly wouldn't be surprised," Sirius responded. "That would be something Lily would do, you remember how amazing she was at Potions. And without the memories of his Muggle relatives holding him back, why wouldn't he be able to do something similar? Besides, could you really turn something like that down?"

"No, I couldn't," Remus admitted. Then something else Sirius said hit him. "Harry's _Muggle_ relatives?"

"You don't know?" Sirius asked. When Remus shook his head, Sirius just said "We have a long talk ahead of us."


	5. Imperio

**A/N:** Here's a birthday present for Draco Malfoy: new chapters for my Harry Potter stories. Have fun, and up Slytherin!

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter III: Imperio**

_September 17, 2005-Great Hall, Hogwarts_

"-I mean, they can't cancel Quidditch, not for anything, don't you think so, Harry?"

Harry just mumbled his agreement. Right now, he was _really_ starting to regret listening to Neville and eating breakfast in the Great Hall instead of in his temporary dorm with his friends. He had been forced to sit next to Ron Weasley, and he had never been so bored in all his life. Admittedly, he could only remember the past week, but listening to Weasley was like listening to a broken record: all he could talk about was Quidditch, 'that bastard Malfoy,' food, 'evil Slytherins,' food, chess, Quidditch, 'evil, biased Snape,' food, and Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher. "Ron, can we _please_ talk about something else? We've known about this for two weeks now, and I'm sure that we can still play Quidditch, there just won't be any official games to count towards the House Cup."

"But I was going to try out for the team this year, Harry! I can't do that if there's no Quidditch!"

Harry just groaned as he put his face in his hands. He couldn't have _really_ been friends with someone so thick, could he? Eventually, he raised his head to see if see if any of the other Gryffindor Quidditch fanatics had realized the obvious benefit of pick-up Quidditch games, but no, he was obviously putting too much faith in Gryffindor brains. Either that or he was more of a Slytherin than a Gryffindor. However, if that was true, why had he been sorted into Gryffindor?

Weasley was off on another rant about 'evil Slytherins and those bastards Malfoy and Snape,' when Harry decided he had heard enough bad-mouthing of his best friend and went to talk to Hermione. When Weasley demanded to know where he was going, Harry said "Um, I need to talk to Hermione about . . . homework. Yeah, that's it; I need to talk to her about homework."

"Oh, okay mate."

Harry shook his head in pity; Weasley couldn't even spot such an obvious lie. When he sat down next to Hermione, he immediately asked one question. "_Please_ tell me I wasn't actually _friends_ with him!"

Hermione giggled in response before answering. "Sorry, but not only were you friends, he was your _best_ friend." Harry groaned and started hitting his head on the table, while Hermione laughed at his reaction before stopping him. "Hey, stop hitting your head, would you? You've already lost your memories; we don't want anything else happening, do we?" Harry stopped hitting his head, but he was obviously going into one of his depressive moods, so Hermione decided to cheer him up. "Listen, it's a Hogsmeade weekend, so why don't you hang out with Draco today? You're probably going to become a Slytherin anyway so you might as well hang out with him."

Harry perked up at that, but he was slightly worried. "Hermione, we'll still be friends no matter what happens this afternoon, right?"

"Always, Harry. We'll always be friends, I promise."

After a fun filled day with Draco in Hogsmeade (including the purchase of a whole new wardrobe for Harry,) the two friends finally stopped inside Madame Rosmerta's pub, the Three Broomsticks for some drinks. Once Draco had ordered their drinks, Harry looked straight at the blond and said, "You didn't tell me everything about the war against Voldemort, did you Draco?"

Draco sighed. He knew this was coming from the minute he told Harry about the war in the Hospital wing. "No, Harry, I didn't tell you everything. Everything I told you was the truth, but I kept some things back so we could be friends without having the past influence your decisions."

"Well, I think it's time for me to know the whole truth," Harry said determinedly.

Draco, knowing how Harry was, knew that he had better answer. He just really hoped they would stay friends after he knew the whole truth. "Very well, Harry, I'll tell you. First, you need a little background knowledge of our politics so you can understand. Our politics are mostly based on how long someone's family has had magic; the longer a family has had magic, the more politically powerful it is. Now, blood status starts with the purebloods, someone who has had magic in their families for generations, like Neville or me. Using a looser definition of pureblood though, you could count as one because both of your parents had magic. However, under the stricter and more common definition, you are a half-blood, someone with a close Muggle ancestor."

"And let me guess, the looser definition is someone who has one magical and one Muggle parent?"

"Exactly. I know of at least two half-bloods using that definition: Merlin, and Uncle Sev. The next group is the Muggleborns, a witch or wizard with two Muggle parents, like your mum or Hermione. Some people, like my father, believe them to be unworthy of magic and insult them, calling them Mudbloods. Then we have their opposites: the Squibs, a Muggle born to magical parents, like Argus Filch, the caretaker here. But they only show up in the oldest pureblood families. Finally are the ones with creature blood, the half-breeds. Professor Lupin would count as one since he's a werewolf, as would Hagid-being half-giant, but some consider the centaurs, merfolk, vampires and veela as half-breeds also, simply because they either look or seem to be part human."

"They're the lowest on the political ladder, right?"

"For the most part, yes. Now, politics. The purebloods are split between the conservatives, like my parents, and the liberals, such as the Weasleys and Dumbledore. The conservatives want to keep our society as unchanged as possible, possibly to the point of keeping Muggleborns out of our world completely. The liberals are supportive of the change Muggleborns bring, up to the point of reintegrating our worlds."

"WHAT?! _Reintegrate _with Muggles? I may have lost my memory, but even _I_ know that that is the worst thing we could do. Muggles are _extremely_ intolerant of those who are different. We'd be in danger from the second we reintegrate!"

Draco nodded, completely agreeing with Harry. "Fortunately, there are very few people who argue for that. Most argue for small changes, some of which have been beneficial, but others have destroyed our culture."

"How?"

"Rituals designed to strengthen our magic are labelled 'Dark' simply because it's only safe for purebloods to perform them. Spells are labelled 'Dark' for no reason other than the fact that they _can_ be deadly if used on humans. Then there's Hermione's desire to free house-elves."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked. Hermione had approached him the previous day about rejoining, but he had decided to wait until talking to Draco about it.

"Some of her goals could help, but not freeing them. Listen, do you still remember the story of the shoemaker and the elves? That is how the house-elves got started. They were a free species, but after incidents like that, they realized that their magic was stronger when they were servants to humans, and even stronger when they worked for wizards. Therefore, during the days of the Roman Empire, they all started working for wizarding families. But after the fall of the empire, some families across the former empire started wanting to free the elves, so they got together and decided to see how safe it was for the elves to free them."

"How did it go?"

"Terribly, Harry. They set four elves free, two male, and two female, mated pairs. One year later, a pair came back to their family, starved and half-crazed. As it turns out, the elves can no longer survive on their own for too long without being bound to someone or some magical location. The other pair was never seen again.

"Anyway, getting back to politics, the conservatives have been labelled 'Dark' because they refuse to bend on certain issues. Slytherins have problems with the other three houses because our parents are typically conservatives. The conservatives may be smaller in number, but they also have the largest voice because they are also made up of the richest, oldest and most politically powerful families in our world: the Ancient and Noble families."

"So, the conservatives are the nobility?"

"For the most part. Some of the nobility lean more towards the liberal end of the spectrum."

"How does a family become part of the nobility?"

"Well, Ancient and Most Ancient houses are being added all the time. To become an Ancient House, a family must have had magic for fifteen generations, while a Most Ancient House requires magic to be traced back for thirty generations. The Noble and Most Noble houses, on the other hand are very limited, and none can be added anymore, the title has to be given to a family by one of the royal family. The Noble houses are what Muggles would recognize as nobility-a family with a title. The Noble Houses are either viscounts or barons, while the Most Noble are dukes, marquess and earls." Draco could see the question forming in Harry's eyes, so he quickly answered. "Before you can ask, the Malfoys are a conservative Ancient and Noble family with the rank of viscount. The Potters on the other hand are an Ancient and Most Noble family with the rank of marquis.

"Now, on to the origin of the war. Since the Statute of Secrecy was signed, every twenty to a hundred years a wizard has risen up to take control. They always base their revolt on one of two platforms. First, that we reveal ourselves to the Muggles and take control of their world. The last and most famous of those was one Gellert Grindelwald, or as the Muggles know him, Heinrich Himmler. The other platform, the one that Voldemort championed is that of pureblood supremacy, the far right in politics. Grindelwald, because he worked with the Muggle dictator Hitler, took control of most of Europe, the best that any Dark Lord has ever done. Voldemort however, is always labelled as the worst ever."

"Why?"

"Because he came so close to taking the Ministry, Harry," Draco explained.

"But that doesn't make sense. Britain isn't the world power it used to be in the 19th century, so why is he the most dangerous?"

"Actually, Harry, Magical Britain is more powerful now than Muggle Britain was at its peak. While Parliament made mistake after mistake with its colonies, the Wizengamot watched and learned from their mistakes. As such, the Magical British Empire controls most of North America, half of Africa, all of India, the East Indies, Australia, many of the Pacific Islands, the Philippines and the entire Middle East. The sun still doesn't set on the Empire.

"Now, getting back to the war, I'm going to tell you what I left out last time. I left it out because it is one of the reasons that probably made you turn down my offer of friendship. I told you our parents fought in the war, but I didn't tell you which side they fought on."

Harry could see where this was going. "Let me guess, your parents fought with Voldemort, while mine fought against him."

"Exactly. However, only my father is a marked Death Eater."

Draco lost Harry at that statement. "A what?"

"Madame Rosmerta? Do you have a copy of the August 3 _Prophet_?" While Rosmerta searched for the paper, Draco explained. "Voldemort had many supporters, but only those who truly dedicated themselves to him and made up his army were marked as Death Eaters." Just as he finished, Rosmerta arrived with the paper, and another pair of butterbeers. "Thank you, Madame Rosmerta. Now, this photo here is a photo of the Dark Mark. It exists in several forms; the most infamous is this version, typically cast whenever a Death Eater killed someone. Another version is a tattoo version of this that separated the Death Eaters from the general supporters. The third and final version is a smoky, vague version that appears when the Death Eaters travelled to Voldemort. They had a Light counterpart led by Dumbledore called the Order of the Phoenix, though they didn't have tattoos. Your parents were members of the Order. Anyway, there is one other thing you should know.

"Sometime around when we were born, Voldemort started obsessing over two families, yours and Neville's. No one knows why, but he was determined to destroy both of you. Both of your families went into hiding, but he kept tracking you down thanks to a spy in the Order. Luckily, your families managed to stay one step ahead of Voldemort. Finally, late in October 1992, Dumbledore suggested that they hide under the Fidelius Charm. You do know what that is, right?"

Harry nodded. Luckily that was one of the many spells he knew. "The Fidelius is an immensely complex spell involving the concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find, unless of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it of his own free will."

Draco grinned. "Sounds like how Flitwick would describe it. Unfortunately, your parents chose the wrong person for their Secret Keeper. They chose the spy as their Secret Keeper, and on Halloween night, Voldemort came and killed both of your parents. However, when he tried to kill you, something happened that no one has been able to explain. Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra, the unblockable, Unforgivable Killing Curse at you, and _he_ disappeared, while you escaped with nothing but that scar. Ever since, you've been famous as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Who was the Secret Keeper?" Harry asked . . . no, _demanded_ of Draco.

"Well, most people claim it was my mother's cousin, your dad's best friend Sirius Black."

"My godfather? The one that Hermione said was thrown into Azkaban without a trial?"

"That's him. But last year he broke out and came here. Most people believed it was so that he could kill you. However, by the end of the year, you were telling people that Sirius was innocent and that it was a wizard called Peter Pettigrew that actually betrayed your parents."

"And what do you think, Draco?"

"Well, considering the fact that Sirius supposedly betrayed your parents to Voldemort and killed thirteen people, including Pettigrew, I hardly believe that you'd defend him unless he actually was innocent, Harry."

"So, what does the Ministry think?" Harry asked, his green eyes slowly growing brighter. While most wouldn't recognize the threat there, Draco realized that was just one of several signs that Harry was getting close to losing his temper.

"The Minister was there when you claimed Sirius was innocent, Harry and . . . he decided you had been confunded by Sirius. He was nearly given the Dementor's Kiss that night, but somehow you and Hermione managed to save him."

Harry went absolutely still and his eyes changed to the same bright green as the Killing Curse. Draco braced himself for the explosion that he _knew_ was about to happen. "Let me get this straight, Draco. I'm famous, quite possibly the most famous wizard in the world, right?" Draco nodded, not daring to speak. "My godfather, who is almost certainly innocent, was thrown into Azkaban without a trial, right?" Another nod. "The Ministry recaptured my godfather after he escaped from Azkaban, _refused to listen_ when I claimed he was innocent, _and_ attempted to give him the Kiss?!" Again, the blond gave a cautious nod. "AND I'VE DONE NOTHING TO SAVE HIM OR GET HIM A BLOODY TRIAL?! What kind of famous godson am I? Draco, as soon as I'm sorted, I want you to write to someone in the DMLE and _demand_ that Sirius get a bloody trial or else."

"Whatever you say, Harry. But out of curiosity, what would you do if Sirius doesn't get a trial?" Draco asked.

Harry gave a smirk equal to any of his own before answering. "Why, nothing Draco. But wouldn't it be a shame if the _Daily Prophet_ found out that our _beloved_ Minister had condemned a man to the Dementor's Kiss without a trial? Who knows what would happen then?"

Draco grinned at him. "Now _that_ is truly Slytherin thinking, Harry, good job. Speaking of Slytherin though, it's nearly three o'clock, so if we want to be at your Sorting in time, we should probably head back."

"But Draco, haven't you heard? 'A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to.'" Draco just stared at him before the duo burst out in laughter.

_September 17, 2005 Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Cedric Diggory was a little worried. Less than two weeks before Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived and a little more than a month before he could put his name in the Goblet of Fire, Professor Snape had kept him after class and told him to be in Dumbledore's office that Saturday. What could he want? And why would _Snape_ be the one to tell him to be there? He couldn't be in some kind of trouble, could he? He _needed_ this Tournament, then his father would actually have something to really be proud about, unlike what happened last year with Harry Potter. Cedric still believed they should have replayed that game, but those noble Gryffindors refused. Hell, even Harry refused to replay it, insisting that he had won fair and square.

Then the door opened and Cedric braced himself for whatever was coming, or so he thought. The person who came through the door was not Professor Snape, Sprout or even Dumbledore. Instead, it was his Ravenclaw counterpart, Rodger Davies, an attractive black-haired boy who always had his nose in books and was obsessed with his grades, even compared to the rest of his housemates. "Hello, Diggory. Have any idea what this is about?"

"Not a clue, Davies. Who asked you to be here?"

"McGonagall. Asked me to stay after class and told me to be here at this time. You?"

"Snape, he said basically the same thing."

"Humph. I hope it doesn't take too long, I need to study for my NEWTs."

"Davies, those tests aren't until next year, you can relax." Davies ignored Cedric and pulled one of Dumbledore's books down to read while they waited. Cedric just shook his head, Ravenclaws. He was studying to become a Healer, and _he_ wasn't studying hard. Hell, he was hoping to take a year off tests with the Tournament!

Five minutes later, the door opened again, and this time McGonagall walked through, followed closely by the smartest witch in Hogwarts: Hermione Granger. _That_ made Cedric's interest peak. Hermione was never seen anywhere without Harry, especially these days, so where was he? "Professor, what is this about?" Davies asked.

"I don't know to be honest, Mr Davies. You would have to ask Miss Granger here."

All three people turned to Hermione. "Alright, I'll tell you now, but only because the three people we're still waiting for already know. Last Friday, there was a slight potions accident that resulted in a student completely losing his memories. An unforeseen side effect of this was that the school didn't recognize him as having been sorted. For the past week, he has been working to catch himself up on his education so he doesn't have to restart as a Firstie. Today, he's finally ready to be resorted into his year."

"It's Mr Potter, isn't it?" McGonagall asked.

"Great, more special treatment for Potter. Is that why I'm here and not Boot or some other 'Claw in his year?" Davies asked.

"No, we're here because we are _Prefects_, Davies. This is part of our job, helping Firsties, or at least, those who might as well be Firsties. But we're still short a Slytherin representative. Or are you so certain that Harry won't be a Slytherin that you didn't invite them?" Cedric asked.

"Just the opposite, Cedric. I'm willing to bet 10 Galleons that Harry's a Slytherin, it's just that Professor Snape isn't here yet, and he already knows."

"As a matter of fact, I _am_ here, Miss Granger. And if you're willing to bet 10 Galleons on Mr Potter being a Slytherin, I'll match that and say that he will remain a Gryffindor."

"Severus!" McGonagall shouted, shocked that her colleague would not only approve of gambling but participate. Hermione on the other hand just agreed, and turned to the prefects, both of whom sided with Severus. When Hermione turned to McGonagall, she reluctantly bet with the majority-Harry would remain a Gryffindor. While she was placing the bet of 30 Galleons, Cedric asked, "How are you paying for this, Hermione? You're Muggleborn, so you obviously can't use family money."

Before she could answer, the group of six heard two people laughing as they came up the stairs. "-you and Hermione place a bet on me? There's nothing to bet on!"

"Think again, Harry. We're betting on what House you'll end up in," Draco answered. Cedric and McGonagall stared in shock. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were getting along? This memory thing was serious! "Ah, I told you we'd be the last ones here, Harry."

"Could you two stop flirting and get over here?" Snape demanded. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"That eager to have me in your house, professor?" Harry asked with a smirk. Snape was so gobsmacked that he didn't say another word. The new duo were both blushing at Snape's words, despite the fact that they had teased Snape. Both of them were harbouring crushes on the other, but neither wanted to risk their newfound friendship by actually admitting their feelings.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter. Are you going to argue with me this time?" the Sorting Hat asked.

"I _argued _with you? Well, don't worry about it this time," Harry said. "I don't care what house I end up in."

"Very well then," the Hat said, as McGonagall set him on Harry's head. As soon as he was settled, the Hat started talking again. "_Hmm, you __**have **__changed, haven't you, Mr Potter? A mind to make any Ravenclaw jealous, courage without limits, and plenty of ambition and cunning. Oh ho, now what's this? How did I miss that the first time? Well, there's no doubt that the best place for you remains_ . . . SLYTHERIN!"

As soon as the Hat yelled out Harry's new House, his crest instantly changed to the silver snake on a green shield, while the professors and prefects handed the grinning duo their winnings. "Well, it seems that we are no longer needed, so, Mr Davies, Mr Diggory, back to your house."

Rodger followed McGonagall out the door, grumbling about wasted time. Cedric on the other hand, waited to talk to Harry, who was being congratulated by Draco, and reassured by Hermione. "So, where was our _beloved_ Headmaster this past week?" Harry asked.

"Probably off at the Wizengamot, Harry," Cedric answered. "Listen, can I talk to you real quick?" Harry nodded, while Hermione headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower. "So, what do you know about your past, Harry?"

"Enough to guess what you want to talk to me about, and I still think you won that match fair and square, Cedric, but I'm not against a Seeker's match this year if you'd like."

Cedric grinned, "I'd like that, Harry. What do you say to next month, say, the fifteenth?"

"Done, and I hope you're prepared to lose."

"We'll see, Harry, we'll see." The two Seekers quickly shook hands, and Cedric headed back to his dorm, leaving the two Slytherins alone.

Once the Hufflepuff was out of earshot, Harry turned to Draco. "Speaking of Quidditch, do you think you could talk Snape into handing out the captain's badge this year? That way we could set up our team this year and be more prepared for next season."

Draco grinned. "No wonder the Hat put you in Slytherin, you're more cunning than the rest of us! None of us had thought of that, Harry. And I'm certain that we could convince Sev to hand it out tomorrow." The two boys quickly chased down the Potions Master and told him Harry's idea, and Snape quickly agreed to hand out the badge the next day at breakfast. (Any chance to show up Minerva, especially in Quidditch, and he'd take it, especially since he now had Potter in his House!)

The duo were about to leave when Harry turned back and asked "Professor Snape, have you found someone to test my Wolfsbane yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I asked Draco to write a werewolf that we all know the day I read your recipe. He should be here any minute to test it today, Mr Potter."

"Actually Severus, I'm already here." The man who spoke had brown hair with flecks of grey in it (despite the fact that he looked no older than forty,) bright blue eyes, and shabby robes that could barely be salvageable. "Hello Harry, Draco. It's good to see you again."

"Hi, Professor Lupin," Draco replied. "Harry, this is Professor Lupin, our last Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and werewolf. He's also the best Defence teacher we've had so far."

"Hello, Professor. I hope that my potion can help you."

"So do I, Harry, so do I," the werewolf replied. The two friends then left him in peace, just as Snape gave him a dose of Harry's wolfsbane.

_Hogwarts Great Hall, September 18, 2005_

That night, Harry was introduced to his yearmates in Slytherin. Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode all greeted him very coldly. On the other hand, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass were quite friendly with him. That night, after they had gone to their dorms (which were divided so there were only two beds in a room, with Harry sharing with Draco,) Draco explained that Blaise, Tracey and Daphne were his friends, ones that knew the real him, while the others made up the Junior Death Eaters and only knew the 'Malfoy brat.' Ever since Draco had ripped off his mask, the majority of Slytherin had become very cold towards him.

The next morning, Snape came into the common room and told Harry that his Wolfsbane had worked _perfectly_, and Remus had reported that it was almost like he was a wolf Animagus instead of a werewolf! Later, when the Slytherins had sat down for breakfast, Ron Weasley instantly spotted Harry sitting next to Draco and claimed that Harry had clearly been Imperioused into thinking that he was a 'slimy snake.' Harry was quite upset at that and immediately stood up and explained what had happened two weeks earlier. When Weasley _still_ refused to believe it, Harry lost his temper. "Listen up, Weasley! I don't know how the bloody hell we managed to be friends for so long, so I don't care what you think. The Hat said I would do best in Slytherin, so in Slytherin I shall stay. If you have a problem with that, then meet me in the Clock Tower Courtyard right after breakfast. I'll be there for an hour, so if you're not there, then I'm going to assume that you're either too scared to face me, or that you've decided to give up on turning me back into a fool that would listen to you all day."

Draco grinned, Harry was turning into quite the Slytherin. If there was any sure-fire way to make certain that a Gryffindor did something, it was to insult their courage. Weasel would certainly be in the courtyard after breakfast.

_Clock Tower Courtyard, September 18, 2005_

As the two Slytherins had suspected, not only was Ron at the courtyard, he was waiting for them, along with a large crowd of students, and Professor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Well, Malfoy, I'm waiting," Weasley said.

Harry smirked at him. "Huh, you must be even thicker than I thought, _Weasel_. After all, I'm the one that challenged you to a duel, Draco here is my second. Who's yours?"

"I am, Potter," said another Gryffindor. He was a large, burly boy with wiry hair and had a _very_ arrogant air about him.

"And you are?"

"The name's McLaggen, Cormac McLaggen, and I'm here to show once and for all that you're nothing more than a famous name with a talent for Quidditch, Potter."

Harry just gave another, even larger smirk at that. "Well then, let's get this started, shall we? And if you want to, I'll duel you after I take care of the Weasel, McLaggen." Moody then quickly cast defensive shields to protect the audience before nodding at the boys to start.

Harry and Weasley bowed to each other, though Harry made sure to never take his eyes off the Gryffindor, and then they cast their first spells. Weasley started off with a simple _Expelliarmus_, but Harry defended himself with _Speculum Ardoris_, a spell that Draco was certain he hadn't known before. _Speculum Ardoris_ was a very intriguing defensive spell, in that it wasn't a shield. Instead, it created a number of mirrors that reflected the spell back at it's caster. McLaggen immediately realized that this could go badly and started casting as well, but as before, the mirrors reflected the spells back at him.

Harry realized he could just sit back and let the mirrors finish the duel, but he wanted to end it on his terms. So, he cast a quick _Caecus_ (blinding curse,) and _Levicorpus_ at McLaggen, followed by an _Arachiaxus_ at Weasley. McLaggen was instantly incapacitated, while Weasley panicked as more than a dozen grim-sized Acromantula swarmed him. Moody raised his eyebrows in shock, in his years during the war, he had _never_ seen a duel end so quickly. Even the Dark Lord had never had a duel end after casting only four spells! Potter could be even more dangerous . . . err, promising, then He had believed. There was only one way to find out though, and he could take care of that in Potter's next Defence class. Fortunately, the Slytherins had DADA on Monday.

_DADA Classroom, September 19, 2005_

After the astonishingly quick duel on Sunday, most of the Slytherins easily accepted Harry as one of them, to the point that by the next day, you'd have thought that Harry had always been a Slytherin. Fortunately for Harry, his true friends, like Hermione and Neville, didn't mind the change. And they weren't the only Gryffindors to accept the change. The Weasley twins were quick to pick their friendship with Harry back up, as did Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas and the Creevey brothers.

However, not everyone was happy about Harry's new house. Prominent among the Slytherins were Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Fifth Year Prefect Nicolas Carrow, all of whom were solidly in Voldemort's camp. (Although, Pansy had her own reason for hating Harry, and it centred on Draco Malfoy.) Several of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were also worried about Harry's resorting, and were starting to wonder, again, whether or not Harry could be a Dark wizard. Many of the Gryffindors considered Harry's resorting nothing less than treason, most prominent among them being Ron and Ginny Weasley (the latter of whom still harboured a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived,) Cormac McLaggen, and Seamus Finnegan. There were only three members of the staff upset about it though. First was McGonagall, although that was mostly because she was upset about losing her star Seeker, otherwise she was perfectly happy for Harry. The second was Sybil Trelawney, who was most upset at losing her favourite target for her doom and gloom prophecies. As soon as Harry had been resorted, he promptly signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, on Draco and Hermione's advice. (Surprisingly, he managed to test into the Fourth Year class, despite having never taken the class.)

However, none could have possibly been as upset as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Despite being the one to order Snape to have the Fourth Year Gryffindor/Slytherin class brew the Aviditas, he was also the last to know, due to a very long session of the International Confederation of Wizards, which had started the afternoon of the Potions class and had only ended the evening _after_ Harry's duel. Not only had the demand failed to cause yet another failure for Harry in Potions, but the Tabula Rasa had apparently removed several of the blocks he had put on Harry. Now his mind was functioning at the level one would have expected of the son of James and Lily, and it was possible that the binding on his magic had given way! Who knew what disasters could come down if Harry found out the second gift of his heritage? And on top of that, there was now no possible way to force Harry back to the Dursleys so they could 'humble' him some more. With no memories, he wouldn't even know who they were! That would end the Blood Wards on Privet Drive, allowing Harry to access even _more_ of his magic, which would have normally been drained to power the wards. Even if he could somehow convince Harry to go back, he'd probably attack the Dursleys! Merlin, he might do that at the end of the year anyway!

But Harry knew none of this, as he was in DADA at the moment, and Moody was informing his Slytherin/Hufflepuff class that he would be testing their ability to resist the Imperious Curse. "However, some of you won't be able to resist at all, as it's all about your will, so don't be too disappointed if you can't." The Slytherins all caught the vague reference to the fact that Harry didn't have any memories, and the suggestion that he wouldn't be able to fight it. Harry, though he didn't show it, could feel his temper nearing the boiling point. How _dare_ that paranoid bastard suggest that he couldn't throw it off?!

One by one, Moody tested the class, making them do something humiliating each time. The Hufflepuffs all fell to the curse easily, while the Slytherins all fought the curse before eventually falling. However, none fought as hard as Draco, hard enough that he almost beat the curse. Moody was very impressed at first, but when he continued putting the curse on Draco to continue testing, Draco failed to make any progress fighting it.

Then it was Harry's turn, and with just one word, it felt like every thought and the few worries he had were wiped away. However, Harry refused to bend his admittedly stiff neck, so when he heard a voice in his head tell him to jump on a nearby desk, his stubbornness and near-boiling temper gave him the strength of will to face Moody and ask "Why?"

'Moody' stared in shock. _Never_ had anyone beaten his Imperious Curse the first time in his entire life! This boy was _definitely_ a threat, one that his Master would need to know about, quickly! Unfortunately, his orders were to stay at Hogwarts until the end of the school year, and there were no allowances to leave for any reason. Then a thought came that gave him hope-maybe it was just a fluke, so he cast the Unforgivable again, this time ordering him to attack the Malfoy traitor.

Unfortunately for him, it was _not _a fluke, and Harry's tenuous hold on his temper was lost, and he quickly cast a spell that no one in the room had heard before: _Astrice!_ Well, actually one knew the spell, but she hadn't heard that in a _very_ long time. As she watched, the blue spell hit 'Moody' dead on, and their paranoid teacher was thrown back into the wall and collapsed, unconscious. "Harry, how did you know that spell?" she asked.

"I don't know, Daphne," Harry replied. Daphne now looked at him with a newfound curiosity, how did he know the magic of the Old Religion? She would have to watch him _far_ more carefully, especially if there was the possibility that he would oppose her. She had waited far too long to have her vengeance, she would not let some _boy_ stop her. It had been bad enough that _Merlin_, a mere _servant _had beaten her in her last life (never mind the fact that he was Emrys,) now she had to worry about a housemate? Oh well, there was no way that they could stop her, by the time that the Light and Dark Lords even knew she was back, they would be too late to stop her, and she could finally have what should always have been hers: the throne.


	6. Poll Repost

Okay, so you're not voting on the profile poll, so here's the list of stories again, with number and current status of the story, along with number of current votes towards each.

Altered Fates V2: Draco shows up for the 'Midnight Duel,' but instead of fighting Harry, he makes him an offer: delay the duel in exchange for magic lessons. That single offer leads to a whole new life for everyone at Hogwarts.

One chapter done, one in progress

Three votes

Harry Potter and the Hallows War: At the end of the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco disappeared without a trace, and found themselves in an alternate reality, where Tom Riddle is Headmaster, and Dumbledore is a Dark Lord!

One chapter done, one in progress

One vote

Once More Unto the Breach: Harry Potter has died in his fight against Voldemort, for the 65th time, and Death has had enough. He is giving Harry one more chance to beat Voldemort, and this time, he will remember his last life. If Harry fails again, the human race is doomed.

Prologue in progress, three chapters done, one more in progress

No votes

Out of Desperation: Narcissa Malfoy is desperate to save her son, desperate enough to turn to the only person she knows would do his best to save her son: Harry Potter. Harry is willing, but he hides a few secrets of his own, including one that could change the course of the war. _HBP_ AU

Two chapters done, one in progress

One vote

Thanks to the Basilisk: There's only one person who's always been there when Harry's needed her, and when he comes close to losing her, it makes him realize what's really important, such as his love for Hermione Granger. _CoS_ AU

One chapter done, one in progress

One vote

The Kiss: On his way back to Hogwarts, Harry suffers from the Dementor's Kiss, but he survives. The changes that result, however, worry Dumbledore and makes him wonder, who controls Harry's body: Harry, or Tom. _PoA_-AU

One chapter complete, one in progress

One vote


End file.
